1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a deposition apparatus, a deposition method using the deposition apparatus, and a manufacturing method of an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to a deposition apparatus that performs accurate deposition with reduced manufacturing costs, a deposition method using the deposition apparatus, and a manufacturing method of an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a display apparatus is manufactured, various layers are deposited. For example, a semiconductor layer, a variety of electrodes, a variety of insulating layers, and the like are deposited to form a thin film transistor (“TFT”) in each of pixels. Also, in a case where the display apparatus is an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a pixel electrode, an intermediate layer having a multilayer structure including an emission layer, and an opposite electrode are deposited to form an organic light-emitting device (“OLED”) in each of pixels. In addition, a variety of passivation layers may be deposited to protect the OLED.